Observation Notebook
by imafangirlforever
Summary: Ruri Miyamoto writing a diary about Shuu Maiko. What can go wrong? Ruri/Shuu
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1:**

I have been told that writing relieves stress.

Bullshit.

Nevertheless, I, Ruri Miyamoto, have decided to try out my best friend Kosaki's advice.

Even though it's probably pointless.

Let me try that introduction again. I'm Ruri Miyamoto, known as many things. Commonly called the 'Ice Queen', a sadist, and the Mermaid of Bonyari High.

And I, frankly, am completely perplexed by Shuu Maiko. Thus, this notebook will be recording my everyday observations on the boy until I can sort out my _nonexistent_ , I tell you, feelings about him.

 **Day 2:**

Today Ichijou-kun was run over by a lawn mower. Yes, I wrote that right. It was quite comical, actually. Kosaki had run over to him, frantically sputtering nonsense (note to self: get that girl some confidence) while Kirisaki-san laughed in his face. Of course, then a certain red head had jumped onto Ichijou and chaos ensued.

I stood back from the scene, Maiko next to me. He gave me a goofy, friendly grin and began a conversation that went somewhat like this:

Maiko: "Yo, Ruri-chan! It's been a while since we last talked. How have you been?"  
Ruri: "..."  
Maiko: "Well, that's quite a reaction! I like takoyaki, you know."  
Ruri: "..."  
Maiko: "Did you know there are rumors that we're dating? One of the guys asked me about it."

I then proceeded to knock Maiko senseless.

...he's an idiot.

 **Day 3:**

Maiko asked me why I was so unfeminine.

I replied by threatening to tie him up and toss him through the window, but Maiko ignored the little comment and simply said this with the most idiotic smile on his face:

"Ooh, so you want to play it kinky? It's cool, I always knew you were an S."

I then responded by kicking him flat in the face.

Pervert.

 **Day 4:**

Maiko invited me to the ramen stand. Since I didn't have swim practice, I went along with it just because Kosaki and Ichijou-kun would also be going, and I could probably sneak out and drag Maiko with me to bring my friend some chances.

...and then that stupid glasses wearing _baka_ ruined it.

What kind of idiot sends a bowl of ramen flying on some poor innocent bystander's behind? I swore he did it on purpose, too. Of course the date (for Ichijou-kun and Kosaki) and (un)friendly outing (for us) was put to an abrupt close.

Kirisaki nearly died of laughter when I told her about it later.

I have given up on humanity. And Maiko.

 **Day 5:**

Maiko was called out of class today in the middle of school. He didn't return.

Kirisaki read my notebook. She said that over half of it was about Maiko. I replied that it was because he was the greatest reason for my stress.

...I'm not focusing on Maiko _that_ much, right?

 **Day 6:**

Maiko is strangely quiet. He returned to school today with a solemn face, and barely talked to anyone. It unnerves me.

I even kicked him in the face once and he didn't even reply.

I'm not worried. Not at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Dedicated to the wonderful people who have given so much support to my other Ruri/Shuu fanfic, _Glasses Buddies._ This is for those who are deprived of this couple. Expect updates to be semi quick since they're short. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ...so I lied about fast updates. Whoops.**

* * *

 **Day 7:**

It turns out that the day of the ramen stand incident (which would forever go into the _Most Idiotic Moments of Shuu Maiko_ album that Kirisaki was actually helping me arrange) Maiko's mother had to be rushed to the hospital.

She had collapsed at home during our outing. It turns out that she has some kind of tumor that went undiagnosed for such a long time that it had spread much too far.

They're not sure if she'll last. When Kosaki found out she immediately arranged a group visit for tomorrow. All the girls agreed (and Raku). That seemed to cheer up Maiko somewhat, saying he'd be honored to have so many pretty girls come visit his mother with him. I told him that if he dared claim something ridiculous to his mother about us I'd throttle him.

He gave me a wide smile and said, "Thanks for worrying about me, Ruri-chan~"

I do not understand him.

At least Kosaki cheered him up. I don't know how she does it.

(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 **Day 8:**

I must check out a book about idiocy because I'm not sure if it is contagious. Someone should write a book about Maiko, something like _The Idiot's Guide to Understanding Shuu Maiko._

Because I need it.

Apparently he told his mother that all the girls visiting her were part of his _harem_. If any, I'd say Raku was the one with a harem.

I doubt that even one person on this Earth could like Shuu Maiko.

Myself included.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **Day 9:**

Maiko didn't come to school today.

The day seemed to drag on for a long time before everyone rushed to Maiko's house, which luckily Raku had the address of. No one answered, so we headed to the hospital.

Apparently his mother was operated on, but she fell into a coma shortly after.

Maiko was inside her room, sitting silently on a stool.

I wasn't sure what exactly to do, but everyone else was just staring like an idiot with open jaws at the sight of a silent Maiko. I walked over to him slowly, ignoring Kosaki's quiet warnings.

And then I hit him on the head, scolding him. What kind of mother would want to wake up to such a gloomy face? Was he really that much of an idiot?

It seemed like my words had gotten through to him, and Maiko had given me a small smile, just a shadow of the usual bright grin on his face.

"Thanks, Ruri."

I had grown completely still at that, fighting back the rush of heat to my cheeks. He was just being the same rude idiot Maiko always was, just...quieter. A lack of honorifics was not something to freak out about.

After my outburst, it seemed like everyone else had broken out of their daze and began to talk to Maiko cheerfully, distracting him from the still body of his mother.

I casted a glance towards the body. He looked like her, although his skin wasn't as sickly pale as hers was, nor was his hair as light.

I suddenly realized that I shouldn't have _cared_ about how much Maiko looked like his mother, and stayed silent for the rest of the time.

(¬_¬) **  
**

 **Day 10:**

There was a swim meet today. I got first again, but not by as much of a wide margin as I usually did.

Coach Suzuki scolded me for slacking off, before she softened and took me aside, asking what was bothering me.

I denied the assumption and said that nothing was.

She just gave me a knowing look.

(•ω•)

 **Day 14:**

Maiko still hasn't come to school, although Kosaki has forced me to come visit his mother several times. Maiko was there every time, and by the blanket that was next to the chair I supposed he must have been sleeping over at the hospital.

The next day, I had made a bento before visiting, throwing the lunch at his head.

"Eat some actual food, dimwit, and take care of yourself. You have friends who worry every day at school."

I left soon after, but not before I could see the slightly surprised and...awed look on Maiko's face.

(；一_一)

 **Day 15:**

Maiko returned to school today, and has tried to get my attention several times.

I have been adamantly ignoring him. For some reason, whenever I meet his gaze I feel uncomfortable.

I told Kirisaki (because Kosaki, frankly, was too oblivious for these kinds of things) and she just laughed before telling me that she finally had proof I was a girl.

Strange.

* * *

 **A/N: Ily peeps, and this is going to continue to show my love. February and RL suck. Being in academic competitions suck. Being part of a team sucks. Ugh.**

 **I love it anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 16:**

Apparently word has gotten around that Maiko had confessed to me that day in the hospital.

 _That. Never. Happened._

I swear I will find the people who spread the rumors in the first place and make sure they'll never do something like that again. My pride has already been wounded several times when a group of underclassmen girls had approached me and congratulated me. To quote them, "It seems as if Shuu- _senpai_ finally has gotten the balls to confess, huh?"

Apparently they know him from Newspaper, or something.

...well. Interesting. I bet Haru had something to do with these rumors. Kosaki and Kirisaki have also been looking very suspicious, Kirisaki coughing loudly and looking away whenever I stare at her and Kosaki blushing and stammering before running off.

I'll investigate it.

 **Day 17:**

Yesterday I accidentally left my glasses at home, so today I wore contacts instead.

…I swear I will _never_ forget them again. It was annoying, being in the center of the spotlight, not to mention Maiko was being an idiot. As per usual.

I refuse to disclose the details of our conversation, but he has mistakenly thought that we are friends.

...we're not, right?

 **Day 21:**

I have been sick for the past few days and thus have not been able to write. Even now, it's pathetic how I can barely write. My handwriting is quite shaky, so I will keep this short.

Maiko and the others have visited several times. Kirisaki told me that he had been sulky in school and almost _clingy_ , as if he was lonely. I immediately dismissed the notion as nonsense. Shuu Maiko is not a person to get lonely. Ever.

On the bright side, Kosaki brought some _dango_ among other sweets that her mother and Haru had prepared for us. It was a nice gesture, and I should probably thank them later. Mrs. Onodera is almost like a second mother to me, in a way, with her constant worrying over the two of us and such.

It makes a part of me feel a little bit warm.

 **Day 22:**

I have been steadily getting better, and it's safe to say that I will be able to return to school tomorrow. Today I have been mainly catching up on the homework that Kosaki has brought for me. Maiko had 'mistakenly' left behind his notebook yesterday, and although I don't like to take other people's pity, his notes did help me out a bit.

On the bright side, I'll be able to speak more with my friends.

On the negative side, I will have to figure out whatever I missed with my classes, make up for the class duty I missed, talk to my swim coach, and confront Maiko on the matter of whether or not the two of us our friends.

...maybe I should just stay home tomorrow instead.

 **Day 23:**

The conversation didn't go as badly as I thought it would. It was awkward at first, as the last time we truly 'talked' had ended up with me neither confirming nor denying the fact that we were friends.

It struck me, as he handed me a juice he had bought from a vending machine, that maybe I did consider Maiko as sort of a friend.

We talked about it, and for some reason he had the most idiotic grin on his face as he hugged me and said: "Oh, Ruri-chan, I knew you'd come around~ Us Glasses Buddies can't be separated after all!" He was a little too close for my liking.

Half out of reflexes and half out of actual intent, I kicked him to the ground.

Old habits die hard, and just because he's now my friend doesn't mean that he can go and act all perverted around me.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all your support. ;) I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
